Han's Little Sister Kagome
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: While the gang is all together for a short reunion from their daily lives in California Han's half-sister, Kagome has come to visit him while she's in Los Angeles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fast and Furious Series.

Chapter One:

Ignoring the looks, she was getting Kagome Higurashi hummed the song Eastside by Benny Blanco to herself as she walked around looking for her half-brother Han, who she hasn't seen in person for two years, but they have kept in contact by texting, phone calls, and video calls.

'I don't know where anything is. Hopefully, I didn't pass it up already' She thought to herself as she walked down her street to where Han said he currently was with some friends of his.

She wondered what type of people he would call his friends, knowing Han they were loyal if not she would have to have a serious talk with him. She looked at the address again and smiled a little when she saw that he had texted her asking if she wanted him to come and get her.

'I'm fine besides I'm already here.' She texted him back. She put her phone back into her pocket before she looked up and saw Han walking towards her with a massive smile on his face. She smiled back and hugged him when he got close enough, when he pulled back he looked her up and down before he frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked him concerned. "What are you wearing?" Han asked her, gesturing to her green tank top, black shorts, and white high top converse. He knew she didn't think others would find her attractive or beautiful thanks to her ex Inuyasha, so she assumed one was going to hit on her. But she was immensely gorgeous, and he already knew how Roman was going to act when he saw her.

"Clothes?" Kagome said confused wondering why he was asking her. "Besides it's hot." She pointed out to him. "But enough of that I want to meet these friends of yours and then maybe later we can catch up?" She suggested.

Ham smiled a little. "That's a great idea; I know this great restaurant we can catch up at." He told her as they walked into the building. "Are you staying in a hotel or do you need somewhere to stay? I have plenty of room at my home." He continued.

As they both walked into the room; they noticed everyone was doing their own task as they talked to each other catching up on everything that has happened in the past two years.

Dom was leaning over the working on his car while talking to Brian and Mia. They were talking about what had happened earlier that day. They had been spending the day with everyone as they caught up with each other after not seeing each other after a year and would be spending the rest of the weekend together.

Brian was standing next to Mia while he talked to Dom. He smiled and chuckled at something Mia said before responding. He had his arm wrapped comfortably around her waist while she was leaning against him.

Roman was messing with Tej while watch him work. Every now and then he would make a cocky remark, would say something sarcastic, or ask a question but other than that he would watch him boredly.

Tej was trying to concentrate on something on his computer. Although it was becoming harder to concentrate the more, he glanced at and responded to Roman. After a while, he decided to take a break and play a game instead.

Giselle was sitting off to the side on top of one of the cars in the building. She smiled when she saw Han walk inside and frowned when she saw Kagome next to him. She thought she was beautiful, more beautiful than she was.

She watched them for a while and frowned when she saw then Kagome laugh at something Han said and glared when she saw Han wrap his arm around her shoulders and kept it there too long for her liking. Not knowing who she was she walked to them both determined to make the woman see that Han's was hers and hers alone.

~ With Han And Kagome ~

Han and Kagome finished laughing at a funny childhood story as they continued to make their way to his friends when Kagome noticed Giselle, who Han had told her about earlier that day, was walking towards them angrily.

"Is that Giselle? You did tell them about me, didn't you?" Kagome asked him while giving him a pointed look. "Yes that is Giselle, and no I haven't. It never came up." Han said sheepishly. Kagome sighed and shook her head. 'This is going to be an interesting introduction.' She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fast and Furious Series. There are either a reference or a couple of references from different movies.

Question:

Will it be a good idea to bring in Yan Naing Lee and James Carter from Rush Hour?

Yes

No

Chapter Two:

"Man who is that?" Roman asked as he stared at Han, Kagome, and Giselle. "Who's who?" Tej asked as he paused his game and looked at Roman. "You know everyone here. "I don't know who she is, I'd definitely remember someone that fine," Roman said.

Tej rolled his eyes before he looked at where Roman was looking wondering what he was talking about. His eyes widened when he saw a woman with wavy black hair, ocean blue eyes, and creamy skin. She was wearing a green tank top, black shorts, and white high top converse.

"I don't know either, but I plan to find out," Tej said as he stood up and walked over towards Han, Kagome, and Giselle with Roman right behind him telling him to slow down and that he saw her first.

Han, Kagome, and Giselle stopped their conversation when they saw Tej and Roman walk towards them. Tej smiled at them and opened his mouth to say something when Roman cut him off. "Well hello there gorgeous," Roman said with a grin. "I'm Roman, Roman Pierce but most women know me as the dark night." He continued as Tej looked at him annoyed.

"Ignore this idiot I'm Tej, Tej Parker and you are?" Tej introduced himself as he held out his hand. "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself with a smile before she shook his hand and blushed a little when he kissed her knuckles.

She blushed, even more, and moved her hand, when she heard Han cleared his throat loudly. Tej looked at Han curiously before he could ask him anything he called Brian, Dom, and Mia over to them. "Friend of yours?" Dom asked Han. "Kinda; Kagome this is Dom, Brian, and Mia. You've already met Tej, Roman, and Giselle. Guys this is my little sister Kagome." Han introduced Kagome to them.

Tej and Roman's eyes widened while Brian, who saw and heard everything, tried not to laugh at them. "Nice to meet you," Mia said with a kind smile. "Nice to meet you too," Kagome said as she smiled back. "Your eyes are so pretty," Mia told her as she walked over and started a conversation with her and Giselle causing the guys to distance themselves a little to have their own conversation.

"I didn't know she was your little sister." Tej began. "She hella fine and your ... you." Roman said causing everyone to look at him dryly. "Stop talking," Tej told him. "You do look different, does she look like one parent and you look like the other?" Brian asked him. Han shook his head at Roman before he looked at Brian. "She looks like her dad, and I look like my dad," Han told him.

'That explains the different last names.' Tej thought. "Where are you staying?" They heard Giselle ask Kagome. "I found a hotel not too far from here actually," Kagome told you. "Why didn't you tell me you were staying in a hotel?" Han asked Kagome. "Because I know you have an apartment here and don't have any room for me," Kagome told him.

"She can always stay with me," Roman said with a grin. Tej sighed and shook his head. "I have more than plenty of room at my house, you can stay with me if you want," Tej told her. "Are you sure?" Kagome asked him uncertainly.

"I'm positive and unlike big mouth here I won't try anything," Tej told her as he held his hands up defensively. 'Unless you want me to.' He thought but chose not to say it out loud. "I'll think about it, we have all day after all," Kagome said with a slight grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fast and Furious Series. There are either a reference or a couple of references from different movies.

Question:

Will it be a good idea to bring in Yan Naing Lee and James Carter from Rush Hour?

Yes: 1

No:

* * *

Chapter Three:

"How old is your sister?" Dom asked Han. "She's two years younger than me," Han told him. "I still can't over the fact that you're related," Roman said looking between Kagome and Han. "What? Siblings usually look alike in some way, they don't look anything alike. You know I'm right." He said defending himself when he saw the looks Dom, Brian, Tej, and Han were giving him.

"Anyway, how come you never told us you had a sister?" Brian asked Han curiously. "And do you have any more?" Roman asked. Han gave him a look before he shrugged at Brian. "It never came up plus there's also the fact that I didn't think you'd ever meet her and no I don't have any more sisters or any brothers." He told them. They nodded before they started to talk about a street race that was going down tonight.

~ With The Girls ~

"I just want to apologize again for how I acted," Gisele sincerely told Kagome. "The way you acted?" Mia asked Gisele curiously as she looked between Kagome and Gisele wondering what she was talking about. She became even more curious when she saw Gisele blush a little and look away from them while Kagome smiled and bit her lip most likely trying not to laugh. She listened as Kagome began to tell her what happened.

~ Flashback ~

Kagome and Han watched as Gisele walked to them. Kagome was planning on introducing herself to Gisele when she got in front of them, but Giselle spoke before she got the chance. "Han sweetie who is this and why is she so close to you?" Gisele asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Hi Gisele, I'm Kagome," Kagome said with a small smile as she held out her hand for a handshake but pulled it back when Gisele glared at her.

"I wasn't talking to you." Giselle grounded out before looking back at Han. 'Okay~.' Kagome thought as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I've heard so much about you," Kagome told her trying to continue being friendly. "Funny I can't say the same about you," Gisele told her. She was going to say something else when Han interrupted her. "This is Kagome my -." Han began but was cut off by Gisele. "Girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? Mistress?" Gisele guessed angrily. "Little sister." Han finished causing Gisele to blush and wanted to crawl under a rock and hide or for to be able to go back in time. She looked at both Han and Kagome embarrassed and apologetically.

"I'm so sorry." Gisele apologized to Kagome. "It's okay," Kagome told her. "No, it's not I shouldn't have said none of those things," Gisele said sadly as she looked at Kagome and then Han. She smiled a little when Han wrapped his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "We forgive you," Han told her hoping it would make her feel better. Gisele looked at him and nodded with a fake smile that both Han and Kagome noticed but decided not to point out.

~ End Flashback ~

Mia laughed a little and tried to hold in the rest but failed when Gisele half-heartedly glared at her with a pout. "Anyway, what do you do for fun around here?" Kagome asked them both. "There's Santa Monica Pier and Beach, Rodeo Drive, Universal Studios, Venice Beach, Art Museums, Runyon Canyon Park, Warner Bros. Studios, and a few good clubs I know we can go to. That is if you're into that sort of thing." Mia told her.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Gisele asked her. "I don't know I was planning on staying for a couple of weeks, maybe two or three at the most, and then visit during the holidays. But there's the fact that I might be staying with Tej and I was offered the opportunity for a job interview on the way here," Kagome told her.

"Congratulations! I just know you'll get the job." Gisele told her with a smile. "Thanks." Kagome smiled back. "Besides I wouldn't worry about Tej letting you stay for weeks if I were you," Mia told her with a sly grin. "Wh-what?" Kagome stuttered with a small blush that darkened when she saw the looks Gisele and Mia were giving her.

"Nothing," Mia said before she glanced at the boys and smiled to herself when she saw that Tej was looking at Kagome. 'It's like a high school romance.' She thought with a slight giggle that she tried to hide with a cough when she saw Kagome look at Tej and looked away when their eyes met.

~ Back With The Boys ~

Tej looked back at the guys when he heard someone clear their throat. "What?" He asked them when he saw them looking at him. He wondered who it was that cleared their throat but had a feeling that it was Dom. "Nothing," Dom told him with a slight smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fast and Furious Series. There are either a reference or a couple of references from different movies.

Question:

Will it be a good idea to bring in Yan Naing Lee and James Carter from Rush Hour?

Yes: 1

No:

Chapter Four:

The gang continued their conversations. After a while, Han looked at the time on his phone before looking at Kagome. "Are you hungry?" He asked Kagome. "Are you buying me lunch?" Kagome asked stopping her conversation with Mia and Gisele as she looked at Han. She ignored Dom and Brian attempts to hide their chuckles, as she focused on Han waited for him to answer.

"Why do I have to buy you lunch?" Han asked as he turned to face her. "You don't have to buy me lunch, but it would be nice if you did," Kagome told him with a sweet smile. "Fine I'll buy you lunch," Han told her with a slight chuckle.

"How did you get here?" Dom asked her curiously. "I took the bus and then I walked the rest of the way," Kagome told him. "Where is your luggage?" Tej asked her when he finally noticed that she didn't have any on her.

"Oh, I left them at Han's apartment," Kagome told him calmly as if what she said was normal. "How? My apartment's locked and you don't have a key." Han said before he looked at her suspiciously. "Did you break into my apartment?" He asked her even though he already knew the answer.

"What?! No, of course, I didn't break into your apartment! I would never do that!" Kagome told him with an offended look and a huff. After seeing the look on his face, which clearly said he didn't believe her at all, she continued talking. "Your apartment's closer to the airport so I stopped by to see if you were there before I texted you. After I saw you weren't home I let myself into your apartment and put my bags down. I may or may not have looked around and tidied up a little." She told him with a slight shrug.

"So you broke into my apartment," Han said dryly as they all began to walk to their cars. "I didn't break anything. I picked the lock and let myself in. Two different things." Kagome told Han.

The others watched as they began to go back and forth in Japanese. "I'm guessing Kagome's not riding with Han," Dom said with a slight smirk, being able to understand them both almost perfectly. "I'll drive her there." Tej offered. "She's gonna be staying with me, I might as well have at least one conversation with her alone."

"One, she's not for sure staying with you and two, you'll just bore her to death with your computer geek talk. I'll drive her there." Roman told Tej with his signature cocky smile which turned into a frown when Brian jumped into their conversation.

"Tej has a point, he should be the one to drive her there." He said before looking at Mia when he heard her sigh. "How bout she decide who she's riding with for herself?" She asked as she looked at them slightly annoyed.

She shook her head when she heard a bunch of 'you right' and 'of course' before she walked passed them to Kagome, to ask her who she wanted to ride with.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fast and Furious Series. There are either a reference or a couple of references from different movies.

Question:

Will it be a good idea to bring in Yan Naing Lee and James Carter from Rush Hour?

Yes: 1

No:

Note: Pictures of Tej's dogs.

Angel: pin/AQDlEwWCVVP9iNaLxMy2iMVAFlS3PGjSLwfeVo3QamVNmi6iwoSYwY0/

Oreo: pin/AfnzobDlLFeQiFgC2pn9NNVIvz51LWskffDjyWbMA7DbbTq0UMI7GDQ/

Sammie: pin/719801952923763650/

Also, I made a Pinterest account if anyone is interested. The username for the account is the same as the one for this account.

Chapter Five:

Meanwhile, in Japan, three men sat bored in Kagome's living room. They were currently house sitting for her while she visited Han in America, well one of them was house sitting while the other two's AC broke at their house so they were there to soak up her AC.

Shippo Kitsune sat on the couch, he had his feet propped onto the table and his hands tucked into his hoodie. He was staring at a video he was playing on his laptop, he had on his lap with his headphones on low, but they were loud enough to block out the sounds around him. He had short spiky firey red hair, emerald green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a hunter green hoodie because Jakotsu refused to turn down the AC and would yell at anyone who went towards it which gave him a migraine. Black sweatpants and white socks.

On his right sat Bankotsu Shinitachi, he was lazily flipping through the channels on the tv while leaning against the armrest. He had short onyx hair, silver-blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a navy blue hoodie, grey sweatpants, and black socks.

Jakotsu Shinitachi sat on Kagome's desktop, switching between looking his accounts on Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter whenever he became bored with a site. He had long onyx hair that reached the middle of his back and was held in a messy bun, silver-blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a light pink tank top and blue jean shorts.

Glancing over at Shippo, Bankotsu smirked and chuckled a little to himself before he reached over and pulled his headphone out of his ear with his index finger. He tried not to laugh when Shippo gave him the most intimidating glare he could muster that to him looked like an angry puppy.

"Aaaawe are you missing your mommy already? C'mon kid she hasn't even been gone that long." He teased Shippo with a huge grin. "She's not my mommy," Shippo told him angrily, mocking the way Bankotsu said the word, mommy. "And no I don't miss her. I'm bored as hell." He told him before putting his headphone back into his ear.

Bankotsu shook his head with a grin before looking at Jakotsu who was watching them with a matching grin of his own. He snickered before going back to flipping through channels.

Truth be told, he missed her too, but he wasn't going to tell Shippo that.

~ With Kagome ~

Tej watched as Roman try and fail to flirt with one of the waitresses. Shaking his head, he looked in front of him and watched Kagome giggle under her breath at something Mia told her. On the left side of the table was Gisele, Kagome, Mia, and Dom. On the right side of the table was Han, Tej, Brian, and Roman.

Smiling a little, he picked up his fork before looking down at his plate. Quietly eating his food, he watched as the others talked and laughed amongst each other.

"What's job are you interviewing for and when is the interview?" Han asked Kagome. "I get to sell cars to rich people, and I have plenty of time for the interview; it's next Friday at 10:30." She told him with a slight smirk. "How did you get an interview for that?" Giselle asked her curiously.

"I saw a dealership on the way here, so I went to check it out. After walking around for fifteen minutes and talking to a bunch of people. I apparently was able to convince three couples into buying cars they honestly shouldn't have." She told them with a slight shrug.

Han shook his head before going back to eating his food. Tej chuckled a little under his breath before drinking some of his soda. "You alright there?" Kagome asked as she looked at him with her fork paused above her plate. "You haven't spoken in a while." She continued. "Hm? Oh, yeah I'm cool just thinking is all." Tej told her with a slight smile.

"You thinking 'bout those mangy mutts, you call dogs?" Roman asked, looking down at the table at him. "They're not dogs they're puppies, and they're not mutts, they're all pure breeds. Just cause they're rescue dogs doesn't make them mangy mutts." Tej told him annoyedly.

"You have dogs?" Kagome asked Tej excitedly, she ignored Han's loud groan. "Why did you groan?" Brian asked Han curiously. "Cause Kagome gets super excited about animals. So excited that she -." Han was cut off when Kagome squealed loudly after Tej showed her the pictures he had on his phone.

"She does that." He ended with an exasperated sigh. "They're so adorable, and you have so many pictures of them! They're all so sweet and cuddly and... I probably shouldn't have scrolled so far." Kagome stopped talking and handed Tej back his phone with a slight blush on her face.

Tej raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously before looking down at his phone wondering what picture she saw. His eyes widened a little before he closed the phone and placed it into his pocket, he ignored everyone's questioning looks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fast and Furious Series. There are either a reference or a couple of references from different movies

Note: The story takes place a month after Fast Seven. A year and a couple of months before the Fate of The Furious, except Han and Gisele, are still alive. In the car accident, he was injured and placed into a hospital, there is a reason for this.

I apologize for the mistake on the chapter I do not know what happened but hopefully it doesn't happen again.

Chapter Six:

After finishing her food, Kagome wiped her hands on her napkin. She ignored Han, Mia, and Gisele's questioning lookings about what she had seen on Tej's phone but refused to tell any of them. Looking at Han, she decided not to ask if he was through eating when she saw that he still had food on his plate. "Either you eat slow, or I eat too fast." She told him with a slight giggle. Han merely smirked before pointing his fork at her, silently telling her that it was her, not him. Both jumped a little, startled when her phone began to ring.

 **Don't wanna fight, since you stressin'**

 **You're free to leave all we have here**

 **Everything we put together**

 **All the power, you're a coward, my dear**

 **It don't matter** **'**

 **Cause you won't take a risk with me**

 **You won't jump off the bridge with me (no, you won't)**

 **You don't wanna live free-fallin'**

 **No-no-no-no-no-no**

 **Let go of my hand**

 **You don't wanna fly, live with me**

 **No-no-no-no-no-no, let go**

 **No-no-no-no-no-no, you don't wanna fly with me**

Kagome answered her phone, wondering who could be calling her since most people who knew her number lived in Japan and should be sleeping.

Kagome: もし もし? (Hello?)  
Shippo: かごめ！ばんこつは眠らせません! (Kagome! Bankotsu won't let me sleep!)

Kagome pulled her phone away from her ear with a slight winch, she glared at Han when she saw him smirk having heard Shippo also. After listening to Shippo yell at Bankotsu some, she placed the phone back to her ear.

Kagome: なんで私に電話したの？私はアメリカの七宝にいます、私はあなたを助けることができません. (Why did you call me? I'm in America Shippo, I can't help you.)

Bankotsu: あなたはあなたのママに電話して、彼女に逃げるのを止めます！おまえをゲット! (You called your mommy, stop running to her! GET UP YOU BRAT!)

Shippo: 彼女は私の母ではありません! (She's not my mom!)

Kagome: バンコツを放っておけ. (Leave him alone Bankotsu.)

Kagome rolled her eyes with a slight smile before looking at Han again when she heard him laughing underneath his breath. She watched as he motioned for her phone before she gave it to him.

Han: 二人がお互いの喉にいるのは早すぎる/span/font. (It's way too early for you two to be at each other's throat.)

"Friends of yours?" Dom asked her as he watched her and Han. Looking at everyone else, Kagome smiled sheepishly, knowing they heard Shippo and Bankotsu. "Yeah, they're usually like this in the morning. It makes me wonder why I agreed for both of them to watch my house." Kagome told him. She watched him shake his head with a smile while everyone else prepared to leave. "Everyone's done eating, we can get your stuff from Han's place, then drop them off at my house, and then we all can do something else," Tej suggested to her.

"So I'm staying with you?" Kagome asked, looking at him with a slight smirk. "Yes, yes you are," Tej replied with his own smirk. They both stared at each other fine a while before Kagome blinked. "Okay, fine you win." Kagome smiled.

"That's all it takes?" Mia asked with a laugh. "Do you wanna go now?" Tej asked Kagome. "I would ask if we need to follow Han but I remembered you broke into his apartment so we're good," Tej said as he stood up before pushing his chair in. "I did not break into his apartment." Kagome huffed as she took her phone back from Han before following Tej to his car. "We can look up the definition of breaking and entering." She continued, thanking Tej when he opened the door for her, as she walked through the door with Tej behind her.

It was quiet at the table while Han, Brian, Dom, and Roman waited for their bills before Gisele spoke. "Who wants to bet on when they get together?"


End file.
